Mentira
by McCormick Girl
Summary: Ella siempre había vivido una mentira. Estaba mal, destrozada y rota. Y él fue su consuelo. (UA) Dedicado a Usagi-chan.


¡Hola! Bien, primero que nada, ¿StingLu? (¿Así se llama esta pareja?) Bueno, **no** soy fan de esta pareja. ¿Por qué? Por qué me gusta el NaLu y esta pareja para mi es **crack**, es decir, no le encuentro el sentido. Pero, quise intentar con esto, aunque no sea fan. Y bueno, esto va dedicado a todos los que les gusta esta pareja (?) Y a **Usagi-chan** (Sí es que estás leyendo esto, aunque no sé si te guste, así que sí te gusta va dedicado hacia ti (?) ¡Gracias por ser tan linda!)

PD: Ya es la segunda vez que subo algo Angst y Hurt/Comfort, cualquiera podría creer que estoy pasando un momento depresivo (?) Pero no, no es así. Es solo que amo estos generos.

**Advertencias: OoC. Siento que Sting me quedó así y es simplemente por que no conozco bien al personaje. Posible OoC de parte de Natsu, si leen ya sabrán el por qué.**

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

Lucy estaba destrozada. Lloraba como nunca, dolorosos sonidos salían de su garganta. Estaba mal, muy mal. Estaba sola, nunca se consideró una persona muy fuerte, sin embargo, ella tenía un defecto: Ser tan crédula. Era inocente, al momento de confiar en una persona ella le daba todo: Su cariño, su comprensión, su ayuda, etc. Una persona generosa. **Grave error.**

La gente era mala, pero nunca pensó que _él _le haría algo tan cruel y despiadado.

Sí tan solo ella no hubiera escuchado esa conversación, todo sería tan… _distinto. _No estaría sufriendo ni llorando en el gimnasio de la escuela. Pero si no hubiera escuchado eso, estaría viviendo una _mentira. _

Cerró los ojos con dolor y abrazó más sus piernas al recordar aquella conversación. Lloró más fuerte.

— _¡Ya no quiero seguir esto! No puedo… me siento muy culpable _—_Lucy escuchó la conversación detrás de la puerta, se sentía mal por ser tan curiosa, pero escuchar a su __**novio **__Natsu Dragneel y escucharle la voz tan… ¿Preocupada y angustiada? Le hacían sentir demasiado curiosa, por qué Natsu no era así. Además, ¿Natsu se sentía culpable? ¿De qué?_

_Escuchó como uno de los amigos de Natsu: Gray Fullbuster replicó._

—_Tú te metiste en esto, y está bien que te sientas culpable, lo que haces es horrible._

_Vale, sí antes estaba curiosa ahora lo estaba mucho más._

— _¡Pero ella…! ¡Ella creé en mí! Y yo… Lucy… no puedo hacerle esto a Lucy, al principio no sentí nada de culpa pero… me estoy arrepintiendo._

_Ahora Lucy no estaba curiosa, sino que estaba preocupada. El tema tenía que ver con ella. _

—_La apuesta era simple… te acostabas con ella quitándole la virginidad a la hermosa Lucy Heartfilia. Lo conseguiste, ganaste, pero seguiste con ella y no terminaste la relación _—_explicó Gray_—_. Supongo que si hubieras cortado con ella mucho más rápido el daño hacia ella sería menos doloroso._

_Las lágrimas se apresuraron en salir. El dolor era demasiado, ella amaba a Natsu Dragneel, estaba enamorada de él. Y ahora resulta que todo fue una vil mentira, él la había engañado. Ella lo amaba tanto, que era capaz de hacer todo por él y tonta e ilusa le entregó algo que había guardado para alguien importante: __**Su inocencia. **__Le había regalado su inocencia a Natsu y él se la había arrebatado. Ella confiaba en él, ella pensaba que él era esa persona especial, pero se había equivocado. __**Ella era una tonta ilusa. **__No supo como, pero su llanto se volvió tan doloroso que Natsu escuchó y la observaba con los ojos llenos de terror. Por qué Lucy había descubierto su __**mentira.**_

— _¡Lucy! Yo… esto tiene una explicación ¡Lucy! _—_intentó explicar, pero Lucy ya se había ido de ahí, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca, incapaz de defenderse, pero… ¿Defenderse? ¿De que? No había algo que reparara su error, el daño había sido mucho para ella._

_Y Lucy corrió hasta lo que daban sus piernas e incluso ignorando el cansancio de sus piernas, el dolor que sentía ahora era demasiado como para estar preocupada de la fatiga que sentía por correr._

Y ahí estaba, sola, sin nadie apoyándola, tampoco creía necesitar a alguien e incluso sabía que Natsu estaba ahora mismo buscándola. Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba en ese momento, solo quería concentrarse en llorar e intentando convencerse a si misma que el llorar calmaría lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía sucia, usada, estúpida.

El sonido de la puerta del gimnasio hizo que se sobresaltara y sus lágrimas se detuvieran por un rato, sintió terror al pensar que la persona que había abierto la puerta fuera Natsu, por que ella no quería verlo, ahora no, dolía mucho.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba y observó con los ojos llorosos a ese alguien. Él la miró sorprendido.

— ¿Lucy-san? —preguntó arqueando una ceja confundido. Pronto se dio cuenta del deplorable estado de la chica: Sus mejillas rojas y bañadas en lágrimas, ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, un montón de síntomas que le hicieron preocuparse demasiado—. ¡Lucy-san! ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.

Lucy lo observó con una expresión de dolor, aumentando la preocupación y ansias del otro presente. Sin embargo, Lucy no podía hablar y él dedujo que la causa de su llanto era nada más ni nada menos que Natsu Dragneel.

— ¿Qué te hizo Lucy-san?

—É-Él me u-usó…

Él la observó con tristeza, solía ser un chico de carácter cerrado, sin embargo, Lucy se encontraba tan mal que ni siquiera podía decirle alguna pesadez, además la chica no era una mala persona, y sea lo que le haya hecho Natsu, sabía que ella no se lo merecía. Además, había desarrollado sentimientos algo dudosos para él hacia la rubia.

E hizo lo inesperado.

La abrazó.

—Lucy-san… yo sanaré tu… dolor —le dijo abrazándola más fuerte, y Lucy lo único que hizo fue llorar más fuerte apegándose a él, necesitaba a alguien.

Y él estaría con ella.

* * *

Lo sé quedo raro, pero bueno. **Gracias** por leer, muchas gracias a todos.


End file.
